Mobile information terminals, including smartphones and tablet terminals, are commercially available from various companies, can be intuitively operated through a touchscreen, and are being used by many users due to the high portability thereof.
Many users carry a mobile information terminal in a pocket or bag, and such a mobile information terminal is more likely to be damaged. For this reason, back covers configured to be mounted on the back face of a mobile information terminal are being widely used.
Among these back covers are ones that can contain an IC card. Conveniently, a payment can be made by containing an IC card in a back cover and then simply bringing a mobile information terminal having the back cover mounted thereon close to an IC card reader.
Patent Literature 1 discloses various methods for containing an IC card. FIG. 5 of Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration in which an electromagnetic wave intercepting sheet and an IC card are contained between a mobile information terminal and a back cover. FIG. 6 of Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration in which an IC card is contained in a pocket disposed on the outer surface of a back cover. FIGS. 4, 7 of Patent Literature 1 disclose configurations in which a card container is disposed between two plates and an IC card can be inserted into and removed from the card container by sliding one plate.